1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aminocyclitol derivatives, 5-deoxyneamine and 6-deoxyneamine, having antimicrobial activities. More particularly, this invention relates to 5-deoxyneamine of the formula (Ia): ##STR1## AND 6-DEOXYNEAMINE OF THE FORMULA (Ib): ##STR2## AS WELL AS A PROCESS FOR PRODUCING 5-DEOXYNEAMINE AND 6-DEOXYNEAMINE AND INTERMEDIATES USEFUL IN THE PROCESS.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that 3',4'-deoxyneamine which is a 3',4'-deoxy form of neamine exhibits antimicrobial activities against various antibiotic-resistant microorganisms as reported in J. Antibiotics, 24 (10) 711, (1971).
Investigations have now been made on aminocyclitol derivatives having antimicrobial activities on antibiotic-resistant microorganisms and it has been found that neamine having a deoxy structure in the deoxystreptamine moiety is also effective against antibiotic-resistant microorganisms.